WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES
by GodessPriestest Winter
Summary: In Asia, there is a clothes napper. Who is it and why do they steal there clothes? Winter: "Read it!And review!" Summer: "DONT!"
1. WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLOTHES?

Winter: "Hey! So ya'll wanna read WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!?"

Summer: "Don't worry! Nobody stole Winter's clothes except her dog Sesshi."

Winter: "Ooh zip-it!"

Sashi: "Knock it off you two! I'm already tired of this! Lets just get on with the story." [looks irritated]

Winter: "Alright, the first chapter of WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

Summer: "**Disclaimer: **We do not own RK so leave us ALONE!"

WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!

Chapter 1: WHERE THE HELL IS MY CLOTHES!?

6:00 am

Kaoru: [yawn] "What time is it?" [blinks] "AAH!"

In the kitchen

Kenshin: drops all the food he was cooking and runs into Kaoru's room along with Sano and Yahiko "Miss Kaoru!"

Kenshin, Sano, & Yahiko: [blinks]

****

SLAP

Kenshin, Sano & Yahiko: rubbing the slap marks on their faces

Kaoru: "Where the hell is all my clothes!?" looking everywhere and using a blanket to cover her

(A/N:

Winter: **Disclaimer: **I do not own clothes!

Summer: [teardrop] --;

A/N: Done)

Sano: "Most likely Kenshin stole them hoping to see some stuff." looking at Kenshin

Kenshin: [blushes]

Kaoru: "Well, I don't care who stole my clothes! I just want them back NOW!"

around 6:59 am at Aioshi's

(A/N:

Winter: "Sorry if I spelled his name wrong." [bows]

Summer: "You spell everyone's name wrong."

Winter: "Do not!"

Summer: "Don't start with me girl." walks away

A/N: Done)

Misao: stands up and looks at herself in the mirror "AAH!"

Aioshi: "Misao! What's wro…?" [blinks]

Misao: "PERVERT!"

Aioshi: runs out of the room blushing

Misao: "Where can my clothes be?" looking around her room

(A/N:

Summer: "Sorry to bother you again, but while Misao is checking her room she is wearing Aioshi's old uniform. Thank you for listening." [bows]

Winter: "Ignore her, I say she runs around nude!"

Summer: "My poor sister, such a polluted head! School has really changed her!" [teartear]

Winter: "**Disclaimer: **I don't own blankets or nude people, sorry."

A/N: Done)

around 7:15 am

Megumi: "Mm." opens her eyes "That was a nice nap. Oh?" [blushes] "WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

Dr. Genzai: "Megumi-chan, what's wron-?"

Megumi: "NOTHING!" covering her body with blankets

Winter: "Well that's all for now! I know that is not much but I wanted it like this so ha!"

Summer: "Those politeness lessons that I taught her just went down the drain." puts her head down in defeat

Sashi: "I give up as well!"

Winter: "Onward to the next chapter!"


	2. Time to find the Clothes Napper!

Winter: "Hey, I made this whole story in one day! So, I get to put up all the chapter's in one day YAY!"

Summer: [sigh] "Can we get on with it?"

Winter: "Well someone is being a party pooper! Did you have problems with Kurama?" looking evilly at Summer

Summer: "NO!" [blush] "WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT?"

Winter: "Summer-sensei, you're blushing as red as a cherry and a tomato put together." pointing at Summer's cheeks

Summer: "I AM NOT!" [arguing]

Winter: [giggles] "Well, here's our story!"

Chapter 2: Time to find the clothes napper!

back at the Kamiya Dojo

Kaoru: has Kenshin's clothes on "I better not look weird wearing this!" [blushing]

Sano: "You look great." '_Actually, you could become a guy anytime wearing those clothes. But I better keep this to myself._'

Kenshin: [blushes] '_She looks like a guy, better not tell her though._'

Yahiko: runs up to the gang "It's not just us! The whole country has no women's clothes! And who is this guy?"

Kaoru: [vein-popping out]

Kenshin & Sano: "Yahiko shut-it! That's Kaoru!"

Yahiko: "Oops, sorry ugly."

Kaoru: '_He just crossed the line!_' looks up at Yahiko weirdly "DIE!" chases Yahiko

Sano: holds down Yahiko

Kenshin: holds down Kaoru

(A/N:

Winter: "Sorry but **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kenshin's clothes. Even though I wish I owned his body!" [teartear]

Summer: "My sister has gone perverted!"

A/N: Done)

at Aioshi's

Aioshi: "We are heading towards Kenshin's. They are gonna help us find out who is behind this!"

Misao: [nods]

(A/N:

Summer: "Just to let you know, Misao is wearing Aioshi's clothes!"

Winter: "No she is not. I didn't put it in the story so that means she is running around nude. I am ashamed of her!"

Summer: "I am ashamed of you! No really, she wearing Aioshi's clothes."

Winter: "OH YEA before I forget **Disclaimer: **I do not own Aioshi's clothes, but I also wish that I owned his body as well. You have at admit, if you look at him at the right spot. He does look HOT!"

A/N: Done)

at Dr. Genzai's

Dr. Genzai: "You should go!"

Megumi: "I will, and whoever stole my clothes, I will kill them!" [leaves]

(A/N:

Summer: "And Megumi is wearing Dr. Genzai's clothes!"

Winter: "**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dr. Genzai's clothes and I hope I never own Dr. Genzai!"

Summer: "STOP BEING SO PERVERTED!"

Sashi: "Last time I ever let her spend time with her father's (not real father's fake ones as in my friends at school)."

A/N: Done)

at the Kamiya Dojo  
Misao: "We should start here!" pointing in a forest near Kyoto

****

KNOCK KNOCK

Kaoru: opens the door "What the, or we can follow the red arrows!" pointing to red arrows painted on the ground

Everyone (Aioshi, Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Yahiko): follows the red arrows

(A/N:

Winter: "**Disclaimer: **I do not own red arrows, only when I paint them down on the pavement!"

Summer: [teardrop] ;


	3. The Clothes Napper!

Winter: "Hello and how have ya'll been lately?"

Summer: "They aren't gonna answer back stupid!"

Winter: "I am not STUPID!"

Summer: "Let's just get on with this!"

Chapter 2: The clothes Napper!

Sano: "Man, how long till we get there?" [walking]

Misao: "Oh shut-up you Rooster Head!"

Sano: "I AM NOT A-!"

Megumi: "SHUT-UP YOU TWO!" steam coming out of her ears

Kaoru: "It looks like we are here!" pointing to a cave

Everybody: enters the cave

Shadowy Figure: "Thanks for the women!"

Kenshin: takes out his sword "Who are you?"

Megumi: "And where's our clothes?"

Shadowy Figure: "Don't worry 'bout that my-lady!"

Sano: "Don't call her that!"

Misao: "I WANT MY CLOTHES!"

Shadowy Figure: "Oh, zip-it Weasel Girl!" falls because he got hit by a rock "OUCH!"  
Yahiko: "Return my Tsubame's clothes THIS INSTANT!"

Kenshin: reveals the shadowy figure to be…

****

MIROKU

Sango: appears out of nowhere "Sorry, I shall take my perverted husband now." grabs Miroku and drags him into the darkness

Kaoru, Megumi, & Misao: takes the clothes and returns them

Sano: "OUT OF ALL THAT, I DIDN'T GET TO SEE ANYTHING!" [pouts]

Kaoru, Megumi, & Misao: beats up Sano

Kenshin: "I thought he would have learned his lesson."

Aioshi: [nods]

Winter: "Well that's all for now!"

Summer: "I will make her write more soon!"

Summer & Winter: "**SEE YA**!"

=Summer

=Winter

Winter: "Leave a review thanx!"


End file.
